


Trip

by Lionpuff



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drug Use, Halloween, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionpuff/pseuds/Lionpuff
Summary: It's never really a good idea to take a handful out of a bowl of unusually colored and shaped candies (that you apparently cannot chew). It is also not advised you wander around your neighborhood after that, either, being entirely disoriented and with no way, shape or form of knowing whether your house is this one with the kitschy yard decorations or the one on the corner. As if those weren't already ill advised ideas, it's also probably not a good idea to leave your neighborhood overall.





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. It's from a sorta AU I was using a long time ago but it's not one I've been working on, nor is it anything huge, it's just an idea of what they might have been like in highschool. Mega dark because I'm an Edgy Bitch. Also gonna mention, writing is not my specialty. I apologize if this ain't the coolest thing on the block, but I did try in earnest. 
> 
> ^^
> 
> Also the heel is from a vampire costume. Vampires in heels are cool. 
> 
> I hope to post more writing things despite it not being my main cuppa. In the meantime, enjoy!

It was quite a predicament Edd found himself in. Stumbling from his home (it was surprising, really, how he even got there to begin with) at an odd hour of the night, on a broken heel and barely able to see straight. Surely, he wasn't possibly thinking of going anywhere. It wouldn't have been wise to leave his peaceful cul-de-sac, inebriated and in a daze. Wise decisions simply didn't seem to be coming easily to him as of late, he believed, as he boarded the bus to take him into town. 

Sitting on the plush seats in a haze, he watches dreamily as the scenery passes him by. He allows himself a small smile. It was just Halloween night. Marie had a bowlful of candy that she, her sisters, and himself indulged in in the girls' trailer. 

He wonders briefly what was in the candy they all ate. It's obvious it's what put him in such a strange state. But he doesn't linger on it long as the bus stops at his destination. He makes a slow, awkward walk from his seat near the front to the small steps leading to the bus's doors. He holds onto the guardrail for dear life— allowing Marie to choose his Halloween costume for the night was a terrible idea, he notes— as he steps down with extreme caution. He can just feel the bus driver's disdainful gaze burning in the back of his head. He's sure of it. 

The second he's on the sidewalk the bus closes its doors and drives off. Edd dusts himself off a bit (buses always feel so grungy) and takes the remaining walk to his destination. It was a path he knew distressingly well. He keeps his gaze firmly on his footing to make sure he doesn't trip, managing to be cautious even while far gone. 

His hat long since abandoned, he runs a hand through his thick hair. Tugging at the ends, he approaches an unlocked chainlink gate next to a small patch of trees. He pushes the tall barrier open, making extra sure to close it and clings to the metal fence for a while to steady himself. He's extremely exhausted from such a chaotic night. However, he reassures himself that he's so close to his destination now. He can even see the cerulean blue from where he's standing. 

He strides forward in a false confidence, despite his gait being interrupted by the broken shoe and being rather crooked from being high. Going around and seeing the familiar front door, he knocks on it with purpose while still standing straight before sighing and deflating a bit at the small realization of where his feet (and the bus) have taken him. Surely, there was a much better place elsewhere that he could escape from his life's issues? This was really just running into the arms of yet /another/ one of the many problems he so desperately tries to suppress. He steps back to see the trailer in full view. 

It never occurred to him how comical it was, really, for someone to be living in a trailer shaped like a whale. It reminds him of some of the stories people read to their children—people getting eaten by whales and living in their stomach for a while, people living in strange and oversized objects. He giggles as he knocks on the door again, this time louder. The occupant in the whale's belly is asleep, and will be thoroughly pissed when he opens the door, he knows that much. It doesn't seem to bother him too much as Edd takes pure joy in something that he's found to be so mundane and never questioned before. 

His laughter is interrupted by the slamming open of the trailer door. He straightens up, a slightly warped smile still gracing his features. The whale's lone occupant glares at him, looks him up and down in a way Edd has always considered predatory. His smile drops in discomfort. He considers now that perhaps this is more similar to stories of people living in dead animals—killing them for shelter. Edd steps forward, on the foot without the heel on his shoe, and falls forward, gripping the man's robe sleeve as he falls. He doesn't bother standing back up. He knows the cold, groggy man is taking pleasure in this. Or, he feels that he knows. He can be unpredictable. Somehow more unpredicatable than his little brother, Edd's closest friend and his beloved paramour. It's what bothers Edd the most. 

"I'm sick," the whale's visitor begins, slurring his words together, "It was Halloween last night, y'know. 'N Marie...she gave me a lot of sweets," he recalls almost dreamily.

"Is that all you came here to tell me, girlfriend?"   
Eddy's brother looks down at him in what Edd reads as anger, and Edd's hoping that anger is only coming from being woken up so early. 

"No," he replies, in a jovial sort of stupor, "I figured if anyone would like to see me at my worst, it would be you. May I come in? I came all this way, after all."  
The man snorts in regard to him. It makes the teen bite his lip and furrow his brow, looking like the indignant child the man knows him as.

"I guess you can come in," he replies in fake distaste, "but I hope you're planning to make it worth my while, sweetheart," Edd shivers as the man jerks his arm away to extravagantly gesture in to the trailer. Edd glares at him a bit as he almost loses his footing, before regarding the small stairs leading into the whale's familiar interior. His steps are slow and gentle, trying not to fall over from his now doubling vision and the single too high heeled boot (why did he ever allow Marie to do this. Never again, he decides). It was truly a sight to behold, he thinks, someone normally so straight laced being delirious enough that climbing two steps is a chore. He's positive the man is getting some sort of wicked pleasure from it. Edd's certain that just coming here was at least giving him some sort of sick satisfaction. 

With the door being slammed and locked behind him, he swims in his thoughts, of where he's put himself, regarding what type of situation he's walked into knowingly, and considering other places he should really consider going to as a means of escape. All of his thoughts seeming to yell at him in unison as he feels himself becoming heavier...


End file.
